scream_movie_franchisefandomcom-20200216-history
Cici Cooper
"Yeah, and I'm impatient. Look, do you wanna leave a message for someone?" —Cici talking to Ghostface. Casey "Cici" Cooper was a student at Windsor College, approximately nineteen years old, who was murdered by Ghostface in Scream 2 as part of copying The Woodsboro Murders from the first film. Cici was a member of the Omega Beta Zeta sorority house and a classmate of Randy Meeks and Mickey Altieri in their film theory class. Cici was the third character to fall victim in the Windsor College murders. She was a target due to her name closely resembling Casey Becker's, an original teenaged victim during the Woodsboro Massacre, and her opinion during the film theory class discussion was on the opposite standpoint from Mickey's and siding with Randy, one of the survivor's of Woodsboro. Scream 2 Cici took part in the sequel discussion in her film theory class along with Randy Meeks and Mickey Altieri. Her stance was, that life didn't imitate art, a standpoint opposite of Mickey's. After class Cici attended the press conference concerning the recent murders of Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens. That night Cici was the "sober sister" for her sorority, Omega Beta Zeta, which meant, she was on call, should a drunk sister need a ride. She received a call from the killer. Ghostface started questioning Cici, about whether or not she was alone and whether or not she wants to die. Cici, scared, runs outside and attempts to call campus security. She cannot receive a signal since she took the cordless phone too far from its base and is frightened by Dawnie, a sorority sister, who pops up behind her and asks if anyone called for her. She's getting ready to leave when the phone rings. She answers it. and believing the caller is Cici's boyfriend, Ted, gives the phone back to Cici. Ghostface uses the distraction to sneak into the house. After Dawnie leaves, Cici is momentarily relieved, thinking Ted is really calling for her. Then she realizes, it's the killer on the phone, when he says "You wish it was Ted." She rushes sets the house alarm, while listening to Ghostface's taunts. She hears weird noises and walks around the downstairs, investigating. After taking a breath to calm herself, the phone rings again. After she answers it, she is attacked by Ghostface, who comes rushing out of a nearby closet as Cici screams in terror. She ducks the strike as she flees with horror. Ghostface chases her upstairs. Cici grabs a potted plant and throws it at Ghostface before running off. She tries to open a door but hesitates as she sees the killer approaching her. She runs as Ghostface chases her. A terrified Cici runs up the attic stairs and throws a bicycle at Ghostface. Cici reaches the top floor but hesitates at a glass door. Ghostface uses this to his advantage by grabbing her and throws her through the glass door, shattering it. Cici tries to crawl away while also trying to stand up. But before she is able to get back onto her feet, Ghostface takes his knife out and stabs Cici twice in the back while she groans and screams. She is then picked up by Ghostface. "No! Please, no!" Cici begs as he throws her over the balcony with her screaming. Cici plummets down the two-story mansion as her body thuds on the road, instantly killing her upon impact. In the aftermath of her death, Gale Weathers and Dewey Riley realize from her real name, Casey, and the first two victims' names, that the killer was copying the original Woodsboro victims. This meant, she was killed because her name was similar to Casey Becker's. Coroner Report Victim was found in the front of her sorority house with two stab wounds in the back area. Suggesting subject was stabbed by her assailant before being thrown off the balcony of the top floor.